


Coffee With A Side Of Romance, Please!

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cheesy, Coffee Shops, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another long week of school, you try to meet with a friend. What you didn't expect was to maybe find someone along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee With A Side Of Romance, Please!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been missing my favorite merc so I wrote this thing, enjoy!

You walk into the café with a sigh. If anyone asks you would tell them your fine, but school has gotten you completely down. It seems like more and more assignments are just piling on the mass amount you already have. With another heavy sigh you take a seat near the window at the entrance, away from most of the other patrons. You lean your head on your arm and try not to sigh even more, so you settle on putting your heavy head on the table. You were quite enjoying the silence as well, until someone decided to clear their throat right next to you.

You groan out a reply, your loud friend was supposed to meet you here and your regretting that decision when your quiet is gone. It takes your tired brain to recognize that laugh is not your friends laugh. You look up to see the most beautiful person you have ever seen in your life. Their name tag reads Felix and your eyes meet theirs and you could almost say you felt your heart stop. You can't help the blush on your face as he smiles right at you. You immediately look back down and hate the fact the he laughs at you once more.

"Do you want anything?"

"Oh umm... What do you have?"

He smiles again and you wonder how often he must whiten his teeth to get them to look that good. 

"Mostly anything a regular café has, we do have a special though"

You kind of blank out on what he's saying while you just stare at him. He has really pretty lips you think before you can stop yourself. Your blush returns in full force and he notices immediately. You've always been a sucker for bad boys with piercings. Felix seems to be no exception. 

As Felix was listing things off he must have noticed you staring and looked away, you think you see a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks and his voice lowers while he continues listing things. You start to actually listen to what he's listing off before a loud "FELIX!" Rings out across the small building. He shouts out a loud "COMING!" and you see the seething man behind the counter. You seriously start to wonder just how many hot people they have working here. No like seriously, everyone has muscles and looks so very ready to kill. You start to wonder if they ever have, but the one who your pretty sure is called Locus seems to rein in Felix quickly. You've ordered coffee here a few times before. It was kind of in a bad part of town but with school behind your back you couldn't really bring yourself to care. Felix takes a quick look at you before sighing. You knew that look well.

"Listen, when you figure out what you want, just come up and let me know"

He leaves with a wink and smile, and your heart flutters.

Later when you finally get your blush to go away and can concentrate on what you actually want to get, it had to at least be 15 minutes and you would at most consider it embarrassing, but the pierced beauty seems to not be able to get anything done either.

When you finally do manage to get the courage to go up, you watch Felix get pushed out of the way by the one you now know is Locus. You do your best not to seem upset by this development and order the coffee that you only ordered so you could continue talking to Felix. The glares the two are sending each other are enough to send you back to your seat before you're in between an argument.

Your friend arrives before your coffee does, and when Felix brings it over you can already see the gears in their mind turning. When Felix flashes you that smile your friend kicks you under the table and you feel as if you could murder them right now, but you still try your hardest to flash your best smile and you think it works. 

When the two of you leave a paper falls from the bottom of your cup. You reach to pick it up and blush when you read it. 

It was his number and multiple hearts all over the paper. With a bad pick up line scrawled out in orange ink. He even complimented your smile and you couldn't be happier.


End file.
